


I'd Rather Dance With You Than Talk With You

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes talking isn't the best way to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Dance With You Than Talk With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an R/T meme hosted by [Shimotsuki](http://shimotsuki.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.  
> The artwork is done by [Solochan](http://solochan.livejournal.com/) . On her site [rt_snapshots](http://rt-snapshots.livejournal.com/) , you can find this as well as other R/T illustrations.
> 
> *** *** ***

_Now you listen to me, Nymphadora. Yes, I’m calling you Nymphadora, that should tell you how serious I am. This isn’t like the blokes at work, the ones who’re always up for a pint at the pub, laughing whenever you make a joke or a pig’s nose, hoping you don’t notice them checking out your arse as you walk away. He’s much more than that. He’s going to need time. He’s well worth the wait._

She walked back to the table where the Order members who hadn’t fallen asleep during Snape’s update at the meeting earlier, were gathered for a drink and a laugh. They didn’t do this nearly as often as they should. It always felt comforting when they did.

Emmeline and Hestia were entertaining everyone with tales from their Hogwarts years. No one had the heart to tell them that Bill’s stories were much funnier. It was nice all the same, a reminder of better days, of what they wanted back and why they were doing this. Tonks tried not to be disappointed that her seat had been taken when she went to the loo, making her sit as far away from Remus as possible. It was no use talking, but their eyes met. She offered a smile, Remus gave one back, a big one. That was new. Maybe this no-talking-thing wasn’t so bad after all.

The music in the pub grew louder, some began to dance. 

For as long as she could remember, Tonks had loved to dance. Her usual clumsy self was left behind when she moved her body to the rhythm. Some might say her dancing was slightly unorthodox. Maybe it was. That didn’t change the freedom and confidence that always filled her.

“You want to dance?”

Remus looked up, mildly surprised, mildly amused.

“Certainly.”

She didn’t expect him to say yes. Now that he did, she was going to enjoy every second of it. And she was going to do her best to make him enjoy it too.

Her movements were erratic and sharp, his were small and reserved. They probably looked silly.  
She felt wonderful. He looked happy. 

_It’s a start. One step at the time, and all that. You may not know it yet, Remus, but I’m here for you. Until the end._

*** *** ***


End file.
